1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a photographing information recording device for a camera, capable of magnetically recording photographing data or information on a photographing film.
2. Related Background Art
Photographing information recording devices for cameras are known which are capable of recording photographing information such as trimming data and photographing data, for each of the exposure frames, on a magnetic recording medium applied to a film.
In this type of photographing information recording device, photographing information is recorded on a predetermined position on each exposed frame when the film is wound or fed by one frame after each exposure.
This known device, however, suffers from the following problems. Namely, recording of the photographing information may fail due to a film feed failure which may occur when the battery voltage has come down below a predetermined level or when the battery cover is accidentally opened during recording of the photographing information.